


Dead Red Velvet

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short vignettes based on Medic-P's songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Red Velvet

_I don’t want to die._

_I want to live. There’s things I want to do with my life._

_There must certainly be things I want to do with my life. Why I have not done them yet is beyond me, but I want to live._

As he lay dying in a pool of his own blood, his thoughts rushed through his head much quicker than he could think or possibly understand.

Such was an awful desire to live.

His fingers twitched and he struggled to breathe as his life continued to drain out of him.

Then she appeared.

“Oh. Would you look at that.”

She paced around him slowly.

“So, you want to live, don’t you?”

She was breath-takingly beautiful. His eyes fluttered open, and he wondered if she was an angel ready to take him away.

“Do you want to live or not?”

“Y-yes…” he managed to sputter.

She gave a cruel smile. “Really.”

She sat on his chest, and he gasped. It became increasingly harder to breathe with her weight on his chest. “You want to live?”

As he struggled to keep conscious, he gave a restrained “Yes” before slowly trying to grab her leg. He feebly tried to grab her ankle and pull her off, but it was useless.

She lifted her hand and gently touched his face. “Do you want to live that badly? Then give me your soul.”

“You can have it.” He gave a weak smile. “A soul is no good if I’m dead right?”

She grinned. Her thumb gently caressed his bottom lip. “Good. The deed is done.”

And all went to red.


	2. As The Vampire

Yukari lay on the ground, motionless. 

“Mistress, it is time for dinner.” Kiyoteru entered with a tray of food. A rare steak and red wine.

Her idle body stirred. “I don’t want any.”

“But Mistress, you must eat.”

“Don’t you dare give me orders. You’re the servant here, I give the orders.”

“I apologize for speaking out of line, Mistress.” He gave a curt bow.

She stood up uneasily, and walked to where the tray of food was placed. Carefully, she began to cut away at the steak. She speared the steak with strong intent, and lifted it to her mouth. The bloody steak dripped on her face.

“Mistress, if I may ask once again…”

“What do you want?”

“Why me?”

She gave a dismissive shrug. “Because it seemed fun." 

She had given that answer multiple times now, and Kiyoteru could only smile as he heard the same response again and again. "Is that so, Mistress?”

Carefully, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face. “You have to learn to be more lady-like.”

“I don’t wanna.”

He got down on one knee, and took her hand gently into his. With a serious look on his face, he spoke. “I pledged my body and soul to you Mistress. I cannot defy you.” His face lightened. “But it wouldn’t hurt to make things a little easier on me, would it?”

She blushed and gave a small scoff before he placed a kiss onto her hand. “Whatever…”


	3. Mental Anguish

_For what reason was I allowed to live?_

This thought went through his mind increasingly more often.

His heart and soul belonged to Yukari. That was why he was given a chance to live once again. His life now was dedicated to serving her every whim.

Even so, when she neglected him in favor of meeting others, he felt so lonely. He needed her more than anything, but she never needed him.

His increasing dependency on her left him feeling empty and hollow.

 _For what reason was I allowed to live?_ he thought.

The agony of being away from her left a burning sensation in the void in his chest; an ache where his soul once was.

_I need her._

He tried to find more ways in which he may be useful to her, but it was no such luck

_I want to die._

But he couldn't. The small scrap of paper he clutched tightly told him plainly that he would continue living for as long as Yukari saw fit. At first this paper was a reminder that if he had so displeased her, she would allow him to die in that great agony she had once found him. But now just paper represented this chained existence to her, and he felt like being discarded was worse than death.

This was what it meant by mental anguish.


End file.
